Out Of This World
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Series of Stand alone Drabbles. How Buffy & Spike might've met in a variety of Alternate Universes.
1. Strangers in the Night

Strangers in the Night

"You're standing at the Mouth of Hell, luv, and it's about to open" the stranger tells her, moonlight shining off his platinum hair and the planes of his face, "You've gotta be ready" he says, tossing a box to her, "for the Harvest"

Intrigued, she asks who he is.

"'M a friend" he tells her with a smirk.

The look sends shivers down her spine but she looks defiant when she answers;

"Maybe I don't want a friend"

"I didn't say I was yours" he tells her, eyebrow raised as he disappears into darkness, knowing already he is in love.

* * *

**_Disclaimer - Recognisable characters and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers of Buffy The Vampire Slayer._**


	2. Out of the Shadows

Out of the Shadows

Glancing up from the dust of the former vampire, he sees her step out of the shadows, golden hair streaked with black, tight dark clothing, and a long leather coat that swooshes around her ankles.

"Nice work" she says smoothly, with a hint of a smile.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he frowns.

"You'll see, on Saturday" she tells him with a look not unlike interest in her eyes.

"What happens then, pet?" he checks, trying unsuccessfully to hide the quiver in his voice.

"I kill you" she smiles sweetly, despite her words, as she disappears into the night.

* * *

**_Disclaimer - Recognisable characters and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers of Buffy The Vampire Slayer._**


	3. New Watcher

New Watcher

"Hello, luv" the stranger smirks, head tilted as he looks her up and down.

"New Watcher?" the Slayer asks, already obviously intrigued as she checks him out too.

"New Watcher" Giles confirms with a smile of his own as he watches them watching each other.

"Is he evil?" she wants to know, making the new guy smirk more.

"Not in the strictest sense, pet" he assures her.

She's not in the least scared, in fact she likes the way he looks at her when he says it.

Maybe having a new Watcher would turn out to be okay after all.

* * *

**_Disclaimer - Recognisable characters and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers of Buffy The Vampire Slayer._**


	4. Once Upon A Time

Once Upon A Time

"I see what you want" the pale woman tells the quaking man.

Nearby a figure watches, waiting.

"Something... effulgent"

The man is enchanted, the Slayer can no longer stand idly by.

"Get away from him!" she says firmly.

The woman in black turns, true face revealed, as she lunges.

The creatures fight, he watches in awe.

One woman falls as dust to the floor, he is stunned.

"Don't ask" the blonde tells him, as their eyes meet, "Just go home, forget about this"

"Wait!" he calls behind her, "Who are you?"

"Just a girl" she half-smiles before she is gone.

* * *

_**Disclaimer - Recognisable characters and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.**_


	5. Beer Good

Beer Good

Wasn't dark enough? He'd show her.

Came to Sunnydale to prove it.

Alcohol spoilt the plan...

"What do we have here?" he eyed the girl with suspicious interest.

She did the same.

"Boy got beer" she smiled, diving at him.

"Bloody hell" he tumbled to the ground, her on top, stealing the bottle, taking a drink, "You bitch!"

"Pretty eyes, pretty boy" she said thoughtfully, their faces and bodies aligned.

"Pissed off boy" he protested, a blatant lie.

"Boy want play?" she asked, as he reacted to her body pressed against his.

"God, yes!" he admitted.

Animal instinct took over.

* * *

_**Disclaimer - Recognisable characters and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.**_


	6. Brother In Arms

Brother In Arms

Following the girl and her disco man outside, the gang are stunned to find they're not needed.

The now obvious vampire grins with delight as another guy appears.

"A threesome?"

"Wash your mouth out!" the man quips, throwing holy-water in it's face, "She's my bleedin' sister"

The girl spins away, taking the stake from the Slayer's hand.

"Can I borrow this? Thanks" she smiles, turning around and expertly dispatching the vamp that her brother was beating on.

"New Slayer in town?" someone guesses, but a certain blonde is too busy gazing at the new _male_ arrival to pay much attention.

* * *

_**Disclaimer - Recognisable characters and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.**_


End file.
